Thrawn
"This one is constantly thinking, analyzing, strategizing. He showed no fear, but was curious, studying me in turn." ~ Emperor Palpatine Overview Grand admiral Thrawn was a male Chiss who served valiantly in the Imperial Navy, eventually gaining enough prestige and power to become Grand Admiral of the Imperial Fleet. A potion that is only upstaged by the rank of Supreme commander of the Imperial fleet, a rank that has only been held by Darth Vader and Satanas. Before his service in the Empire Thrawn served int he Chiss Expansionary Defense Force. Though he was quite skilled as a warrior and strategist even then he often would butt heads with the higher ups in the organization. Mostly due to him favoring different methods such as preemptive and offensive strikes. Tactics that were contrary to Chiss culture. In 27 BBY he had his first contact with the greater Galaxy; it was Palpatine. The two met after Thrawn destroyed one of the Trade federation's task force Palpatine had sent out into the unknown regions. Palpatine and Thrawn conversed and they both agreed that Outbound Flight was an endangerment to the galaxy since it mgiht hasten the Yuuzhan Vong's invasion. The threat from the Yuuzhan Vong was one both Palpatine and Thrawn agreed the Galaxy was not yet prepared to face. Palpatine gave Thrawn all the information he had on Outbound Flight and gave the Chiss the go ahead to go through with it's destruction. He would do everything on his end to make the destruction look less suspicious. The alliance was sealed with the Destruction of outbound flight and the death's of the Jedi aboard. This informal alliance would be the start of a greater relationship between Palpatine and Thrawn. Thrawn would continue to serve in the Chiss Defense force until he was exiled to an unknown planet in the fringes of space for being to controversial for the likes of the Chiss. It would be here that he was later found by Imperial Navy officer Voss Parck who saw Thrawn's talent. Parck brought the Chiss to Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine who knew Thrawn back from the Outbound Flight project and knew of his tactical skill gladly admitted him into the Empire. Thrawn would send most of his days fighitng the rebels until circa the Battle of Yavin where he would be tasked personally from Palpatine to tame the unknown regions and expand the Empire's influence. Thrawn returned to Csilla and made a shadow empire dubbed: Empire of the Hand. This Empire would be an extension of the Galactic Empire and was dedicated to taming the unknown regions and defending them from the Vong. Thrawn would spend the next three years blissfully unaware of what was happening to the greater galaxy. It would be until 6 ABY, a year after the Battle of Endor, when he would hear about the Empire's devastating defeat. He waited four years to return to the Galaxy at large in 9 ABY. He returned to the greater galaxy and reviewed what he had to work with. What he shall was an empire fragmented and a galaxy in chaos. Thrawn knew that he was probably the last hope the galaxy had at unification. At first he was just an observer. Watching the machinations of over warlords like Ysanne Isard and Zinji. In some cases actually helping them or accepting help from them. Eventually Thrawn had heard news of the death of Isard and her "children." However he was in for a surprise. No sooner did he hear this news then did Isard herself and her three children show up aboard the Chimera. It turns out at the urging of her children Isard faked her death at the last second and fled from the New Republic. Fallen from power she and the Sith have gone to Thrawn to make an alliance with him. Thrawn recognized the children as the ones under Palpatine's care. Realizing that having force users at his disposal would be highly beneficial not to mention the propaganda and authority sway he could control he accepted. It was then that Thrawn was acting as the de facto leader of the Imperial remnant. With this new alliance Thrawn then revealed to them his plans to bring the New Republic to its knees. Thrawn did not disappoint and left a great impression his new Sith companions. The three Sith did so in return, displaying how skilled they were and how useful they can be. During these altercations a bond of respect was forged between the two parties. However tragedy struck. As Thrawn was bring the final phases of his plan to fruitation the three Sith had an uneasy feeling about the plan. At their urging they convinced Thrawn not to actually participate in the battle, rather watch from afar and send a decoy in his place. It would seem the force was with them. "Thrawn" was betrayed by his Noghri body guard who stabbed his decoy at the height of the battle. While the real Thrawn was spared it was still a set back since the end plan failed and the New Republic made a comeback. That along with many others in the Empire now thought Thrawn was dead. This however did not phase the Sith or Thrawn. Where others saw misfortune they shall now have opportunity. The respect how now become mutual between them with the forewarning that saved Thrawn's life. The Admiral now agreed to venture with the Sith in their goals to reunite the Empire. That along with the fact Thrawn left a cryptic message that he would return to the galaxy ten years after his death. It would seem he and the Sith had some planning to do. Biography Early Life Thrawn was born as a commoner of the Chiss Ascendency, the government that ruled over Csillia and the surrounding areas of the Unknown Regions.When he became of age he was deemed worthy of being admitted a merit adoptive of the Mitth family. One of the nine ruling families of the ascendency. While under their adoptive care he decided to test his hand at the military. Thrawn sent shock waves through out the ascendency. Thrawn's clever military strategies were outmatched and he quickly flew in rank in the Chiss Defense force. While most Chiss eventually leave their adopted families after a while Thrawn's military expertise and rank propped the offer of house Mitth to be a trial-born and adopted gully into the family. An offer he gladly accepted. Doubts about the Chiss Defense Force : "I do not need permission to fight on their behalf." : ―Thrawn By 27BBY Thrawn was one of the youngest commanders of the Chiss defense force.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Aliens